fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix/Archive2
First Im in ur talk page, makn a poast. --JonTheMon 13:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Your silly. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 00:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Emergence :Removed due to spam filter. In order to see the message, see: http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:GW-Shadowphoenix&diff=19368&oldid=19071 It wasn't listed in the filter before. The person with the controls for that must lack a sense of humor. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :LOL, I bet. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) CollapsibleTables I think I already told you before that I would like you to tell me when you copy my scripts to some other wiki. So please do it next time.. poke | talk 18:35, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :I attempted to contact you earlier today in IRC, but you apparently afk. I do not have access to GWW atm so I could not contact you there either. I apologize for any inconvenience that I may have caused you, but your script seems to be the only one that will work correctly. I think it is because of your genius ^-^ --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 22:22, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I wanted to mention that I made sure that all the attribution to you is in the scripts history and listed on each page where your scripts are used. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 22:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::You can always me or just post on any wikia talk page and I'll see it; or you could just have wait on IRC or tell me directly about it instead of asking for help but not mentioning to me what you actually want.. The way you added the script however is fine :) :::Btw. the problem you probably had with the other collapsible scripts is that most of them use divs now, so my usage code is not compatible with them. poke | talk 17:09, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, I will make sure to e-mail you next time I want to use one of your scripts. I thought about posting on one of your wikia talk pages, but I wasn't sure how often you checked them. Once again, sorry for any inconvenience. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 18:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Quests#Main_Quests Could you order that? It doesn't seem to be in order right now. --JonTheMon 15:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I will fix it. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 15:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Sam & Max I have replied to your message on my talk page. Zuna Daichi 20:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) XBL What your gamertag? 12:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :shadowphoenix83, although I am not on xbl very often... I mostly play offline. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 13:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::But you are online right?. 14:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::My Xbox is only connected to the internet when I need to update a game. I prefer playing console games offline, sorry. :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 20:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::At least we can chat right ;) 11:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hedwig GW The lure was too strong? --JonTheMon 20:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I had a discussion with some of my friends on vent last week and they convinced me to ignore the trolls and just enjoy the game. Kelli in particular really swayed my decision with her kind words :). But yeah, I am back... I am hoping that month break was all I needed. I haven't really made it known that I am back, was actually avoiding posting on GWW or anything (until I saw a discussion I just HAD to chime in on). I guess people will just find out about it through word of mouth, like you did lol --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 20:43, 16 April 2009 (UTC) DPL You wants? --JonTheMon 04:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :What would we use it for? I don't have the slightest clue how it works either :p --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 15:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can make lists of pages that contain, say, a certain template, or that are in a certain category, stuff like that. You can also do things related to templates like get a list of what parameters a template is called with. --JonTheMon 16:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ok then, sounds like a plan. So, which one of us wants to contact a wikia staff member? *hides in corner* --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 00:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just contacted them about the extension. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::Okey Dokey! --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:53, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :::: . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hi I am Emma just wonderin if you could look at my page cos i have some really nice ideas bout how the fable story could end up thanx bye :Hi there Emma! Sure I will take a look at your page :). Also, please remember to sign the end of your comments with ~~~~. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 11:42, 6 May 2009 (UTC) It would be a cool aspect that if the animal ihabitants were so bonded with the hero they got some sort of powers also u know in Bowerstone and some houses in Old Bowerstone town there are Big Black backdoors and I have tried everything to open them do u know how?(--Scarletheart 05:16, 7 May 2009 (UTC)) :That would be cool if our dogs had powers. I am not sure which doors you are talking about.... I don't remember them in Old Bowerstone --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 15:32, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The Black doors are usually under the stairs there is a rumour that if u use the raise dead spell i have tried but it failed and can u pls tell me how to get Worship emotion because i really need it!!!(--Scarletheart 00:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC)) Happy birthday! They came from far and near to congratulate you... ;-) --◄mendel► 16:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much :o) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Back Hi again, i don't know if you remember me but I am now back on this wiki. I am a member of a few other wikis now which is why I have been away but i hope to edit here again now. Solar Dragon 19:58, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Of course I remember you! You are one of our best editors! I am glad to have you back --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 16:04, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Image redirects Why was File:See the future.jpg changed into a redirect? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :So that when it is clicked on the main page (or any other page) it will link to the See the Future page... --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 14:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::You can change a image into a link with . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:39, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::I am aware, but I want it to redirect on all pages it is on... is there a problem with that? --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 18:49, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Guess not. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Links You said to report problems to sysops by clicking a link about reporting a problem, i dont see it.--XxKanin 04:41, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :See here, that is located on all pages in the Main space. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 21:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Redirected Is it possible for me to redirect pages?--XxKanin 01:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, go to a page a place #redirect Name Of Page You Want To Redirect To and thats how ya do it! --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 15:55, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, got it.